Mistaken Identity
by lorddrakyn
Summary: Oceana is sent on a simple task..see what happens when everything gets mixed up and she finds herself battling and running from the XMen. ON HIATUS
1. The Chase Scene

Hey everyone...this is my very first fanfic so be nice but after months of having an account I finally wrote a story...damn muses...never there when you need them. rolls eyes and sighs Anywho...here's my nice and pretty disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the X-men that's Marvel, but Oceana, Lunas and the story idea are completely mine.

A Special Note: Thanx to my wonderful beta-reader...Chaku...for helping me with this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you. :D

Now without further ado...on with the story:

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter One: The Chase Scene**

The sounds of footsteps echoed against stone as the young girl ran down the dark alley. A mixed smell of foul garbage and rain water filled her nostrils, and she did everything possible to not stop and lose her lunch right there. She couldn't stop for a second for she faced getting caught, which wasn't acceptable. The girl winded through the shadowed back alley ways as fast as her feet could carry her. A large explosion of a dumpster in front of her halted her advance for a second as her brain processed what had happened.

"Running isn't going to save you this time, mon chere," said a voice from behind her.

The girl turned around to face the person the voice belonged to. In front of her, a young man in what looked like his mid-twenties stood fully illuminated by the rays of the moon behind him. He was tall and muscular with a chiseled face and unruly auburn hair. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown trench coat, but what startled her the most were his eyes. They were red on black which was something she had never seen before in her life. He was smiling an unnerving grin while holding what looked like a metal pike behind his head. The girl looked at him with a stern expression and dark streaked crimson eyes.

"As much as I'd love to stay and give myself up, but I'm on a mission," she retorted sarcastically at him before putting on a smirk. "Now if you would excuse me, I must be going."

As she was turning, the girl heard a most peculiar sound, but she ignored it to take her leave. She stopped, however, by another hinderance in her path blocking her escape route. The smell of sulfur and brimstone filled the air as a figure appeared in the shadows with a devilish grin on its features. It was the perfect description for in front of her stood a being that looked to be spewed from the bowls of hell itself. Iridescent yellow eyes stared back at her through the shadows as a long spaded tail came into view behind it. The creature moved toward her out of the shadows, revealing blue fur that glistened in the moon's rays. It was dressed in a brown and yellow leather body suit with familiar X symbols sported on the sleeves.

"I don't believe you're going anywhere, young frauline," the creature said in a masculine voice with a distinct German accent. "There's no where left for you to run."

Both of them moved in slowly closing the distance between them and her. The girl looked around frantically searching for an escape route as she backed up slowly, but she found none to her despair as she felt her back brush up against the alley wall. It looked hopeless until she heard a familiar howl erupt from somewhere above them. She smiled hearing the faint message hidden within the sound. Her smile grew as she looked from each one of her pursuers to the other.

"That's my signal, boys, to depart this place," the girl replied as she reached into her jacket pulling out a silver medallion,"it's been a blast." She raised it above her head and disappeared in an instant as the guy with the pike went to swing, hitting the air.

"I thought that you said that you knew all of her abilities, Kurt," the man in the trench coat said to his furry companion as he searched the vicinity for any indications of where the girl could have gone.

"I only know what the professor told Kitty and me just before I got here," he replied to the other. "He never mentioned anything about the target having the ability to teleport."

As the two of them continued to search around, a set of familiar crimson eyes watched closely from over the top of the edge of a nearby building. "So that's how he got behind me," the girl whispered turning her back to the scene below. She sat down indian-style with her back against the edge. "These x-people are more unpredictable than I thought. Now, what am I going to do, Lunas," she asked turning her attention to a large wolf laying a few feet away from her.

The wolf had a long, beautiful, silky coat that was silver in color from head to toe except for a unique strip of white fur. It was located on its muzzle and extended from the tip of its nose to the top of its head. The wolf had dark, warm, chocolate-brown eyes that strangely pierced through the dark. It perked up its ears at the mention of its name and sat up becoming eye level with the girl.

"It seems they do have tricks up their sleeves but don't forget so do you, my friend," the wolf quietly replied. "If anyone can get passed them. It's most certainly you."

"But you heard what they said after I disappeared," the girl said softly, "they know all of my abilities and powers. I'll never accomplish my mission at this rate."

"That maybe true, Oceana, but remember what they also said about the subject, " replied the wolf. "They didn't know you could teleport hence how you got away."

At that, the wolf got up and walked over to her side. It sat down while bringing its tail up and wrapped it around the girl's waist. Its head snuggled her shoulder for a moment then lowered to rest in her lap. The wolf looked up at her warmly trying to sooth Oceana. "Don't worry so much."

Oceana looked down at Lunas and began to gently stroke his head. "Yes but I can't help worrying because if it weren't for you I wouldn't have thought of using my pendant. You're right about one thing though, they didn't have all the facts, and I plan to take advantage of that piece of information. It's really strange though, " she said then giggling slightly. "If someone had told me two days ago that I'd be running and hiding from the X-Men in the alleys of New York, I would have called them crazy.

"That's something I've been wondering ever since I arrived here. What are we doing in New York and why are these people chasing you in the first place." Lunas asked.

Oceana blushed slightly then looked upward away from Lunas's eyes. She scratched her head then replied,"Well, that's a long story, my friend, but since we have some time to wait. I might as well start at the beginning and tell you everything. This whole endeavor began two days ago."

Next time: We find out why Oceana has found herself in New York.

Please go click that review button down there and send me reviews cuz the more I get the faster I'll update. Pleez review.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry gang...i know you were expecting a new chapter but not this time...having a bad case of writer's block and i know its been forever since i posted anyways but i'm going to try and have the next chapter up soon if my life gives me a break...i so do wish it...we'll see what happens, just don't give up on me just quite yet..and i'll see if i can rope my inner thoughts in a linear fashion to continue this story :)


End file.
